


病名为爱(上)

by onlyfeiwan



Category: 2Moons, Mingkit - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kimmon&copter - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfeiwan/pseuds/onlyfeiwan
Summary: 新的停车场，换新链接ヾ(^▽^*)))
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	病名为爱(上)

(上)  
kit睁开眼时，眼前一片漆黑，整个身体动弹不得，微微挣扎，感觉到绳索勒在手腕脚腕的疼痛，巨大的恐慌感漫上心头，说到底，kit不过只是个入世未深的16岁少年罢了。

回想今天，只是和平常一样，叛逆的青春期少年，同父母吵了个架，负气出走，走到了废弃的小公园，那是他每次伤心难过都会呆的秘密基地，从来也没有想过会碰到什么危险，空气中突然弥漫一阵甜甜的香气，困倦感袭来，再次醒来，眼前仍是一片漆黑。

kit结束回忆，确认自己应该是被绑架了，但是绑架的目的是什么？他不过是一个普通的高中生，父母也就是那种平常家庭，从不主动招惹别人，规规矩矩的、小心翼翼的生活着，为财应该是不可能了，难道为色？不对呀，他可是个男孩子…

伴随着吱呀的推门声，脚步声响起，有人在慢慢地靠近kit，这让kit整个人都僵住了，不安慢慢地被放大，脑子里迅速闪过无数黑帮电影里男主的应对方式，相对于那些狂拽酷炫的无用技能，kit觉得自己还是安分的待着比较好。

“醒了？很乖嘛。”男人的声音在离kit不远的地方响起， 这嗓音低沉而富有磁性，这让听觉变得异常灵敏的kit，感到一阵酥麻的电流窜过四肢，直达心脏。

但既然是男人，到底又是因为什么原因绑架自己呢？kit正困惑着，想要问出口，后知后觉的才发现自己的嘴被贴上了绷带，嘴唇上传来的紧绷感让kit十分不适，男人似乎也察觉到了这一点，伸手撕开了贴在kit的嘴上的绷带，kit下意识舔舔唇，应该都红了。

“你，渴吗？”男人的声音伴随着突然靠近的温热的呼吸，一起喷洒在kit脸侧，让kit浑身一颤，有不好的预感漫上kit的心头。

“我不渴，你到底是谁，为什么绑架我！”kit其实确实是有点渴，只是求生欲让他选择先问出一直萦绕在他心头的问题。

“你到底是以怎样的心态认为我会回答你这些问题呢？明明现在所有的主动权都在我手上，不是吗？”男人的声音转移到kit耳畔，让本就敏感的kit面颊有些发烫。

“那…”“我只是问你，渴不渴，一天我只问一次，你想好了再答。”颇具威慑力的语气，让kit不自觉点了点头，下一秒，伴随着淡淡的薄荷香气，什么东西堵住了kit的唇，当某人的舌头伸进来的时候，kit才后知后觉的发现自己被人强吻了，还是一个陌生男人，身体自然反应出抵抗和躲避，随着两人的唇舌追逐，清甜的水就这样灌进了kit的喉咙。

男人稍稍拉开距离，没有过多的留恋，却让kit一整颗心都乱了节奏，本来应该感觉到恶心才对，这个吻却让kit除了惊讶没有其他多余的情绪。而在他有足够时间理清自己思绪之前，男人的脚步声再次响起，似乎是离开了房间，砰的一声，门再次关上，只留下kit一个人心中五味杂陈。

接下来将近一周的时间，两人的互动模式基本都是一样，kit居然渐渐的开始习惯了嘴对嘴喂水这种事情，而每天的三餐男人也会亲自喂给他，不过是用勺子，kit没有拒绝的理由，三餐男人每天都变着花样做，一句“这里没有其他人，与其每天想着怎么离开，还不如就乖乖待着，被我养好了。”让kit衍生出猝不及防的心动，逐渐的，kit觉得自己可能真的已经习惯被圈养了。

嘴对嘴喂水日常，在时间的作用下，逐渐延长了时间，变得缠绵而暧昧，时而激烈霸道，时而温柔深情，让一吻终了的kit竟然感到了一点点的不舍。

“我能知道你的名字吗？”kit对男人生出极大的好奇心，不自觉地想要了解他，更靠近他，也许，这是个危险的想法，kit也知道，只是，已经来不及收回了。

“ming，还有什么想知道的吗？”今天的ming似乎心情很好。

“ming，以后我可以这么叫你吗？”“我比你大。”“不可以吗？”kit的语气一软，ming就毫无抵抗能力，这是kit这段时间琢磨出来的，ming给人感觉高冷又不好相处，实际上是个吃软不吃硬的家伙。

“随便你吧，还有别的吗？我要走了。”“等等，能把我眼睛上的布摘下来吗？”“为什么？给我个理由。”“我…想看看你。”

ming闻言一愣，心里泛起浅浅的涟漪，走到kit身边解除了kit眼睛上的束缚。

kit睁开眼，还好房间里光线很暗，对kit来说不算刺眼，ming放大的脸就在自己眼前，这是一张帅气的让人无话可说的容颜，五官如雕刻一般分明，眉眼如画，皮肤白皙，脸上没什么表情，如墨的眸子此刻正紧紧的盯着kit。

“看够了吗？看见我可是要付出代价。”“什么代价？”“你要一直待在我身边，哪儿也不能去，就这样度过你的一生。”“听起来…好像不错。”ming听着完全出乎自己预料的回答，下意识皱了皱眉，更令他惊讶的是，kit主动吻住了他，灵巧的舌头熟练地在ming的口腔里肆虐，有意地挑逗起ming来，ming微微将kit拉离，挑眉问道“你知道这样做的后果吗？”

“不知道啊，我只是…渴了。”kit的眼神不自觉飘向一边，耳根染上淡淡的粉色，ming无奈将kit的小脸板正，嘴角不自觉微挑，如此罕见的笑容让kit心跳的厉害，而接下来的事情让kit几乎心脏骤停。

ming重新吻上kit的小嘴，唾液交换，唇舌交缠，ming吻得很深，细致而温柔，将kit绑住的的双手按到床头，手指灵活地解开kit的衣服，非常自觉地将自己的上衣也扒了个精光，看着ming精瘦的身材，kit下意识咽了咽口水，某只修长的手在自己身上画着圈儿，从脖颈滑到锁骨，再滑到乳头，最后到腰侧，解开裤子拉链的那一刻，kit轻笑出声，ming困惑地抬头，却见某人邪魅一笑“看来，今天脚上的束缚是非解不可了。”ming低头看向被紧绑着的kit的脚腕，皱了皱眉，直接用手粗暴地扯开了绳子，kit下意识看向ming有些泛红的掌心，急切地出声“你是不是傻啊，干嘛非要用手扯开啊，疼不疼？”“不疼，可能是我太心急了吧。”kit语气里明显的关心和心疼让ming心情很好。

得到kit的一个白眼，ming笑道“你最近的胆子倒是越来越大了。”边说着手也不停着，将两个人的裤子迅速褪去，几乎赤裸相对让kit感到了迟来的羞耻，但一切已经箭在弦上，不得不发，挑弄、高潮、口交，羞耻的环节一个接着一个，最终让kit丢弃了面子，放声呻吟，喘息和着啧啧的水声，直至最后的交合，ming进入的一瞬，疼痛渐渐被快感取代，一起迎来一个又一个高潮。

就这样，第二天，ming睁开眼，看着kit乖巧的睡颜，心里满满地被他从未感受过的名为幸福的东西填充着，轻柔地解开kit手腕上的绳索，在已经勒红的手腕上落下轻轻的吻，心里涌起淡淡的心疼，再次看向kit，眼里盛满了宠溺和深情。

kit醒来，没有看见ming，发现自己身上所有的束缚都已经解除，穿好已经放在一旁的衣服，这是他第一次探索出这个房间以外的世界，这是似乎是一个有着二层楼的小别墅，黑白的色调让人觉得有些单调和冷漠，窗外的景色，一片青葱，看来是离城区很远。

在厨房找到自己心心念念的人，ming高大的身影站在橱柜旁，靠近有诱人的香气钻入kit的鼻子，轻轻地从身后抱住那个高大的身影，探出小脑袋贴在ming的手臂旁，正好见证了一盘佳肴的出炉。

“你居然会做饭？那我每天的饭菜都是你做的咯？”“我说了，这里没有别人。”kit像发现新大陆一般，突然对自己的未来有些憧憬了，和这个人一起的未来，成了kit现在最期待的事情。

就这样，日复一日，日子过得甜蜜而幸福，kit以为会就这样达到他期望的未来，直到ming有一次外出回来，表情有些凝重，kit却是如同往常一样地一把扑进ming的怀里“怎么办？你现在离开这么一会儿，我就开始想你了。”kit像只欲求不满的小狗一样，吻住了ming，ming回应了一会儿，愣了片刻，把kit的从自己身上拉了下来，还将kit一直拉到沙发上，让他做好，看着他认真地说道“kit，你好像一直忽略了一个很严重的问题。”

“什么？”“你从来都没有问过我绑架你的目的。”“这已经不重要了呀。”“这很重要，绑架你就意味着对你用心不纯，我从来没有想过我们会发展成这样，所以…”“好吧，那你为什么绑架我？”“你听了不要害怕，也许你会觉得我的想法变态。”“说来听听。”“我是想…拯救你，我觉得你就像我一样，总是一个人，所以我以为我的行为对你来说是一种救赎，是不是很变态？但我也抑制不住自己这种想法？”

kit的沉默让ming感觉到了前所未有的慌张“噗呲，你让我怎么说好呢？也许你也会觉得我很奇怪，但我真的觉得这种想法并没有什么，反而我觉得你很可爱，你是真的拯救了我，现在的我真的很幸福。”

情人眼里出西施这句话不是白说的，ming知道现在的kit根本不会去考虑这个问题的严重性，再加上他在大街上看到的那些传单和焦急的夫妇两，心里慢慢有一个决定在形成。

几天后，ming破天荒地带kit出了门，很久不接触外面的空气，kit很是兴奋，想拉着ming一起，却发现那个人只是不远不近地一直默默注视着自己，若是kit日后想起，就会发现那天ming看着他的眼神藏着深深的哀伤和不舍。

有熟悉的香气飘来，kit暗觉不妙，突然就失去了意识，再次醒来，眼前是一脸焦急的父母。

那一切，就像是一场梦，kit的心自此沉入海底，再无任何浮沉…


End file.
